Blog użytkownika:Venae/Klingą i piórem - epizod I
300px|centruj 450px|centruj - Lecz zapewniam pana, milordzie, iż me ostrze jest równie ostre, co pańskie - Wróblewski syknął z przekąsem, wyciągając miecz. Właśnie stał naprzeciw Cruza, poraniony i ranny, na dziedzińcu swojego dworu. Była to późna noc, a deszcz spływał po murach, szepcząc złowrogo. Wokół panował przejmujący chłód. - Długo ma pan zamiar się okłamywać? - spojrzenie Cruza było przytomne i chytre - Chciałbym tylko przekazać... - podszedł bliżej, bez strachu. - Panie, odsuń się...! - służący chciał odciągnąć Wróblewskiego, lecz to na nic się nie zdało. - Chciałem tylko przekazać, że wszyscy Cruzowie pana pozdrawiają - szepnął chytrze Sebastian Cruz. I w tym momencie jego ostrze przeszyło ciało Jana*. Ten jedynie otworzył szeroko oczy. - Oby cała Nasturia poznała pańską obłudę! - wyjęczał i padł na bruk, wykrwawiając się powoli. - Och... przecież już poznała - triumfalny śmiech Sebastiana rozniósł się po dworze. A potem była cisza. Poranne słońce obudziło lady Megarine. Leżała na gałęzi drzewa, a niesamowity ból prawie ją paraliżował. - Wróblewski, a niech cię szlag... - jęknęła cicho, trzymając dłoń przy jeszcze krwawiącej ranie. Spadła z drzewa, ból przeszywał ją do tego stopnia, że nie miała siły krzyczeć. - A weź się w garść! - syknęła, podnosząc się i opierając o drzewo - Weź się w garść, cholero! - powoli skierowała swoje korki w stronę miasta. Powoli. Krew przebijała już przez kurtkę. Meg straciła równowagę i przewróciła się. Zaklęła głośno, widząc swoją krew na śniegu. Nie poddała się jednak, wstała i uparcie szła dalej. Do pokoju najmłodszego z książąt Nasturii rozległo się pukanie. Nikt jednak nie odpowiedział. - Hans? To ja, Vena, twoja durna kuzynka... - westchnęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna, o zielono-fiołkowych oczach - Masz zamiar kiedyś mi otworzyć? - How about "no"? - jęknął Hans, nawet nie myśląc o otworzeniu drzwi. - Proszę cię, już drugi tydzień tam siedzisz... nic nie jesz... tylko o chlebie i wodzie... Hans, proszę cię! - Życie nie ma sensu. Nic nie ma sensu. Daj mi spokój! - po tej kwestii młoda księżniczka postanowiła się poddać. Wyszła przed zamek. Nawet nie zakładała kurtki, nie czuła takiej potrzeby. Spacerowała po ogrodach, pomimo ujemnej temperatury, dokuczliwego zimna i gęsiej skórki. - Kochanie, przeziębisz się! - usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos i poczuła silnie obejmujące ją ramiona. Jej pseudonarzeczony. - Charlie... - mruknęła. ~*~ Cholernie krótki powrót legendy (A// no chyba nie *troll*). ''Wybaczcie, że takie to krótkie, ale jakoś trzeba było zacząć. To taki fanfik-nie fanfik, seria opowiadań luźno opartych na moim RP z Natiszem, której też owe wypociny dedykuję. Tak, tak, wiem, nie ma tu jeszcze twoich OCków, ale się pojawią :3 Szykuj się na skrajne OOC, bezsensowne dialogi i miotanie się bohaterów, w czym się specjalizuję, kochana :> Aha, czasem w notce autorskiej będzie udzielał się mój jakże wspaniały dajmon ''( A// Dajmon, nie tulpa, pamiętać! -,-), ''bo - jak to ładnie ujął - "też chce mieć swoje trzy grosze w moich wypocinach". No nic, miłego wieczoru życzę! ''(A// Nobody's gonna comment this anyway :V ) Tia, Ashe, już możesz się przymknąć. (A// Przymykam się :V ) *Just because Natisz zauważył błąd w nowszym epizodzie, a ja jestem lamą i zapomniałam imię, które potem wymyślałam na poczekaniu... dziękuję :') Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania